


Hold Me

by Dashingping



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashingping/pseuds/Dashingping
Summary: “I-I think I want to keep it” She frowned grasping onto Sapphire's hand tightly as if afraid she would fade away on her “B-but I’m so scared, once my mom finds out she’s gonna kick me out for sure and...” She paused as a hiccup of distress passed her lipsSapphire leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the girl’s lips before leaning back and using her free hand that wasn’t holding Ruby’s onto the other girl’s cheek// Currently On Hiatus -- Rewriting //





	1. Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby gets pregnant, Sapphire is a hermaphrodite 
> 
> THE MATH AND SCIENCE MAY OR MAY NOT ADD UP, I TRIED THO.

### Possibilities

  
  


Ruby was laying on her bed, scrolling on her phone on some article with a slight frown on her face, she slightly shifted her weight as she felt a churning feeling in her stomach. Alarmingly she felt something in her throat rise, quickly she ran out of the room leaving her phone behind and got over to the washroom. 

The second her mouth was above the toilet contents instantly was from her mouth into the toilet, she heaved and wiped her mouth when finished she flushed the toilet as the smell of it alone was going to make her go for another round. She pushed herself back and slid down the wall, letting out heavy breaths and pants. 

“Ruby? You alright up there?!” Ruby heard her mother yell, she heaved settling her hand on her stomach as the feeling slowly settled down ever so slightly 

She frowned slightly and slipped her hand off her stomach “I’m fine mom!” She yelled back, not bothering to get herself up from the tiled floor. 

She huffed getting herself up from the floor, and over to the sink quickly she did a quick brushing of her teeth to get rid of the stench and taste. She then slipped out of the washroom, slowly making her way back into her room until a similar looking girl stood in her way 

“You alright?” Doc asked her identical looking sibling who was actually concerned about her well being then her mother “This is the fourth time this week…” 

Ruby frowned shaking her head “I’m fine Doc, just the flu or something” She explained with a sigh, walking into her room only to get the girl to follow her inside 

Her sister, or more precisely one of the Harris identical triplets, didn’t believe a word coming out of her mouth “Rubes, seriously you’ve been distant from me and Navy since we began our senior year and I'm fed up with it” 

The youngest of the two rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed grabbing her phone “You know why” The girl hissed 

“Seriously is your girlfriend telling you to stop talking to us?” Doc growled, only to be pulled by her wrist down closer to Ruby 

Ruby’s eyes were widened slightly in fear and listened out for a few seconds “What the hell Doc! Do you want mom to hear us! I don’t want her to send me to some bible camp” She hissed letting go of the girl’s wrist

Doc huffed grabbing her now red wrist “Of course not!” She frowned looking back at the open door herself before taking a seat next to Ruby “Look, I’m sorry alright? You know I didn’t mean to”

As much as the younger one wanted to beat her sister she sighed “I know, it’s fine” She said, accepting the apology from her sister “And I’m fine, alright? There’s nothing to worry about”

Although Doc wanted to fight her sister for the truth she let out a loud sigh and got up, “Fine, whatever you say” She slowly made her way towards the exit, grabbing the doorknob so she could close it for her sister “I’ll tell ma you can’t come to dinner tonight alright? You should get some rest instead of dealing with her boss trying to feel you up” She smirked 

Ruby smiled slightly “Thanks, Caradoc” She thanked 

The older girl gagged “Ew, please you know how much I hate my name” She laughed shutting the door, leaving Ruby alone. 

Slowly she unlocked the phone in her hands, with the phone unlocked she saw four she had four unread messages, quickly she tapped them open

 **Amethyst** ; Yooo Rubes, we still on for game night tonight :)  


**Amethyst** ; Might be a lil' late tho. Gotta pack up for snacks!!!!

 **Pearl** ; Do you have the notes from English? Sorry to bother you.

 **Sapphire** ; Hey, just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow after school tomorrow :#

Smiling slightly she quickly sent a quick text to Amethyst confirming the game night, then some pictures of the notes to Pearl before replying back to Sapphire.

 **Ruby** ; Sure, we’ll talk more at school, Amethyst is coming over. 

With a deep breath she picked herself up off her bed and to her dresser, she pulled open the top drawer and moved some clothes to find some of her loose cash, quickly she stuffed them into the back pockets of her jeans, then she made her way to her window which overlooked the driveway, there she saw that her mother had indeed left with two sisters. 

With a deep sigh she pulled out a thick black sweater from that same open drawer and pulled it on herself, putting the hood up for good measure she left her room then went downstairs. She pulled the keys to the truck off the hanger, 

Before opening the front door she opened her phone once more, opening the article she was on previously before running off to the bathroom.

#####  **Could Hermaphrodites Impregnate Another Woman?**

  
_A human has both female and male chromosomes pairs (47XXY, 46XX/46XY, 46XX/47XXY or 45X/XY mosaic) and usually both testicular and ovarian tissue. However, there are many variations and some hermaphrodites have more male genitalia while others have the opposite. it's theoretically possible to get pregnant and have a baby._  
However, most if not all true hermaphrodites have incomplete reproductive organs and a pregnancy would be extremely rare. A hermaphrodite could either impregnate or carry a child, but never both.  


She huffed turning her phone off, slipping it into her pocket if she was apart of that small percentage that ended up getting pregnant, and that's even if she has a fully functioning, whatever instead of a uterus, then she would be extremely pissed. 

She quickly opened the door, making her way to the truck she unlocked it before slipping into the driver seat. She put the keys in then twisted to start, she turned on the radio and started to listen to whatever was left on from the last time and started her drive to the Corner store, which is actually quite a ways from her house. 

After a few minutes of Ruby completely focusing on her thoughts rather than distract herself with the music she arrived in the parking lot of the car wash and convenient, with a deep sigh she turned off her car and jumped out, putting the keys into her pocket. 

She walked into the store, finding it almost completely empty, besides some middle schoolers at the back pouring themselves some slushies with hands of candy bars. With a sigh, she walked over to the chip aisle and picked herself up some slightly salted before heading to the cashier.

When in front of her she tossed the bag onto the counter “Can I get two pregnancy test too?” She asked, the woman gave her a slight disapproving glare but soon turned into a slight smile

“Which one dear?” She asked, her overall attitude seemed cheerful, Ruby just shrugged feeling her face get red in embarrassment “Alright, how long do you think you are?” She asked 

Ruby thought as if the woman was somewhat mocking her, but the cheerful attitude of the woman made her feel otherwise “Four, I think” She muttered pulling her hoodie lower down to cover her face

The woman nodded slightly, leaning down and reached for an item beneath the table. She brought it above and quickly scanned it before placing it and the bag of chips in a plastic bag, she then began writing on a piece of paper before handing it to the her “I’m a physiatrist, call me if you ever want to talk about it dear” She said smiling slightly handing Ruby the plastic bag “Just if you need someone to talk too”

Ruby smiled slightly pulling the money out of her pocket and handing it to the woman, who only shook her head with a large smile, “Thank you, um?”

“Rose” She introduced pointing at the shining nametag on her bright blue and red uniform “Rose Universe, don’t hesitate to call alright?” Rose reminded, the middle schooler preteens now making their way over to the cashier 

“Alright, I won’t” Ruby gave a slight wave before heading out of the store, slowly getting the piece of paper out that had the woman’s number 

\------------------------------------

Everything will be alright☺ 

###-###-#### 

~Rose Quartz Universe 

\-------------------------------------

She gave a slight smile before putting the phone number into her phone and pushing the note into her right pocket. She then unlocked her car then slipped in, starting the car and the radio already on and running she made her way home. 

  


Once at home, she quickly got out of the car and to the kitchen with the bag looped in her hand, she opened the fridge and pulled out a cold water bottle which she quickly twisted open and started swallowing the contents within once finished she made her way upstairs. 

Rushing into her room she tossed the bag of chips on her bed before bringing the bag with the two pregnancy tests with her into the bathroom, where she then unboxed each of the tests and followed the instructions written on them 

Once done she laid them out on the counter on top of some toilet paper, she discarded the boxes in the plastic bag covered in toilet paper before throwing it out, no way did she want anyone in her family stumbling upon them especially her mother. 

With a deep sigh, she felt the need to pray, although she wasn't religious like her mother would have hoped she felt as if she needed the help of some high power to help her at this moment. 

Suddenly the sounds of the obnoxious doorbell interrupted her thoughts, quickly in panic she was tempted to throw out any evidence but without knowing the results herself she groaned leaving it there before rushing out of the bathroom and down the stairs 

She pulled the hoodie down and stuck a bandanna around her head to somewhat tidy herself up from the emotional wreck she currently is, and opened the door where a girl only slightly taller but much rounder in size and lighter but still very tanned skin stood with four bags in her hands 

“Yo,” She greeted slipping past Ruby, who was going through a tornado of emotions as she realized that her best friend was here for a good four hours or more for a gaming night while two pregnancy tests, where the results are currently unknown to her, lay. “So! I got a good about of chocolate bars I was able to steal out of Skinny’s stash, a couple of gummies Carnelian gave me and some chips and a pack of beer” She said proudly passing one of the bags into the stunned girls' hands 

After a few seconds, the girl rose her eyebrows “You alright?” 

Ruby shook her head and faked a small smile “Uh, Yea! Yeah let’s do this” She cheered slightly, the two then made their way up to the stair to Ruby’s room, she gave a slight look towards the bathroom before entering her room and tossing the bags onto the bed Amethyst went straight to the gaming system and DVDs, turning it on before flopping herself onto the bed while waiting for the system to boot up 

Opening one of the bags of gummies, Amethyst began tossing them into her mouth “So, what’s up with you, you missed practice this morning” She questioned turning to face Ruby 

She frowned, she didn’t want to miss practice especially so close to state champions, but she ended up throwing up that morning and her mother had practically forbidden her to go to baseball practice, it would probably have made things worse in the end. “Wasn’t feeling great, decided that if I missed practice I could at least get through the day” 

“Blegh, If I were you I would do the opposite” She laughed moving so her arms hung off the side and began searching underneath the bed for a couple of controllers “Go to practice then miss school, sounds like a perfect day to me” 

Ruby chuckled slightly, looking inside one of the bags to see a couple of chocolate bars along with a full six-pack of beer, she pulled out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it before taking a small bite of the milky bar “This is why the coach threatens to pull you off the team every week” She laughed 

The other girl although her face could not be seen Ruby could practically feel her eyes roll “She’ll never do it, I’m the best pitcher on the team” She cheered sitting back up on the bed with two controllers, she then began pressing buttons to get the light to turn on “What the hell, is it dead?” She groaned “Where are the batteries?” 

“There should be some in Docs room, she’s been working on another prototype” Ruby instructed, her elder sister had been in love with tinkering and gadgets most importantly flying aircrafts so often whenever someone was looking for some kind of tool of a piece of tech Doc has it in her room. 

Amethyst sighed deeply before lifting herself up off the bed “Why did I even ask?” She laughed slightly before walking towards the door “What about your controller?” 

Ruby turned to look at her side and picked up the controller pressing the buttons to try and get it to turn on, putting it down she took the chocolate bar that rested between her teeth “Yeah, it’s dead” 

Nodding Amethyst walked out of the room and from Ruby’s sight, she let out a small breath before taking a large bite of the bar which she chewed on slightly. A small ding caught her attention, pulling her phone out of her pocket she saw she had gotten a message 

_**Sapphire** ; Sounds fun. See you tmrw love u <3._

The girl smiled sending a quick heart back, before finishing the chocolate bar, she then sent a photo of herself blowing a kiss to the girl followed by a winky face.

“Rubes look at this!” Ruby turned to see Amethyst holding up her pregnancy tests, both were facing the other girls' direction so she couldn’t see the results “One of your sisters is pregnant!”

For the first time in her life, Ruby froze, most people had said she overreacted to situations but this time she had nothing. She was pregnant at 17, not only that but her best friend found the tests unknown that it belonged to her what was she even suppose to do in a situation like this?

Amethyst looked at her confused at the blank girl staring directly at her, she gave a nervous laugh “What, don’t tell me they're yours” She laughed, but when Ruby didn’t join her she began to panic “What, no they can’t be you’re gay!” She shouted rushing over to stand directly in front of Ruby who was now looking down at her lap in fear and panic “Don’t tell me you cheated on Sapphire!”

This seemingly broke the trance as the once frozen girl suddenly looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes and a deep frown “What! No! Of course not I love her, I would never do that to her!” Ruby shouted, mentally thanking that they were the only two people home

“Then how the hell are you pregnant?” Amethyst hissed pointing at the pregnancy tests, laying them in front of Ruby, both of them had tiny pluses on them signaling they were positive

Ruby wanted to cry, too much was happening right now. Her heart seemed to be exploding into a million pieces a million different ways.

“That’s not the kind of person I thought you were” Amethyst growled getting up off the bed heading towards the door.

Ruby didn’t have the strength to go after her, she was too busy staring at the tiny little plus signs on the little stick. She wasn’t able to break out of it until she heard the door slam shut which caused her to wince, picking one of the tests up she felt tears fall down her cheeks. 

She shook her head slightly, getting all of the bags on her bed off and into her trash bag she didn’t feel like eating them anymore, and if her mother saw them she would throw a fit. She held onto the two pregnancy tests, with a deep breath in she threw one of them into the garbage and with the other one in hand walked over to the dresser

She put the cash in her hoodie into the dresser along with the test before covering it with some of the clothing already in the dresser. With everything gone she crawled under the sheets on her bed and laid on her side, hesitantly she slipped her hand underneath the bottom of her sweater and her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her stomach

There was someone living in there, no not just someone, her baby.


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to resolve the issue with Amethyst, has a talk with Sapphire and has some bonding time with her sisters.

### Moments

  
  


Ruby awoke to an ear piercing alarm, groaning she found her phone plugged into the wall and quickly turned off the alarm. With a deep sigh, she sat up and gave a slight stretch. Somewhere in the night, she had changed into some pajama shorts and a loose tank top. She wiped away the sleep from her eyes before her door swung open revealing the youngest of the triplets, Navy “Can you have a more annoyingly loud alarm?” She asked grumpily throwing a pillow towards Ruby’s face who quickly caught it

 

The youngest triplet, Navy was different compared to Ruby and Doc, she was a cheerleader and in the group of popular kids, it was extremely annoying as she often acted differently to people depending on their social group. She was either an extremely preppy nice airhead or a preppy narcist. Due to this fact Ruby often didn’t like being in the same room with her for very long “Ugh” Navy sighed shutting the door before leaving

 

Ruby got up from her bed and pulled on a pair of jeans a sports bra and red t-shirt with her baseball team logo on it, without bothering to do anything else she left her room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen were Doc was already finished eating a balanced breakfast and had a steaming coffee mug in one hand “Morning”

 

Doc gave a slight nod taking a sip of her drink, Ruby opened the fridge not finding anything really appealing inside, with a sigh, she shut the door and made her way to the coffee machine. Reaching above to get a mug she remembered something about an article saying to steer away from coffee during pregnancy…

 

“You alright?” Doc asked Ruby shook her head deciding not to have any coffee after all

 

Ruby shrugged “I’m fine, I’ll just get coffee on the way,” She said softly opening one of the cupboards to pull out a granola bar, she was going to have to tell Sapphire about the pregnancy today, probably with Amethyst as well.

 

What if Sapphire didn’t want the baby? What if she told her to get an abortion? Or call her a liar and think that she cheated on her with someone?

 

She huffed, she really didn’t want to think like that. She should, however, think of a plan, she wasn’t one to make future in detail plans but she knew that her mother would never allow her to stay at home being pregnant especially since who the father is. Or the mother in this case.

 

“Can you move?”

 

Ruby opened her eyes to see Navy standing in front of her, she was wearing her cheerleading uniform which exposed her piercing in her naval which she somehow convinced their mother to let her get. With a frown, Ruby moved to the side allowing Navy to reach into the cupboard

 

Doc looked over her shoulder to look at her sisters “You could be a little nicer Navy”

 

Navy whipped out of the cupboard with a deep frown “My name is Neiva, we’re not two anymore Caradoc” She sneered

 

Ruby rolled her eyes “It’s a nickname, we have god awful given names” She muttered

 

“Rubinas!” Another voice hissed, the triplets looked towards the staircase to find their mother in a work suit and high heels with a bulky silver necklace with a cross on it with heavily applied makeup “You all have lovely names! I named you myself” She smiled walking over to Ruby and rubbing her daughter’s cheek

 

Navy puffed putting her hands on her waist with a smile on her face “I very much love my name”

 

Their mother smiled “And that’s why you’re my favorite Neiva” She complimented before reaching her hand up to her cross and fiddled it “I’m going to be late tonight, I’m going to help father John prepare the church for the youth picnic tomorrow”

 

Navy smiled “Oh! Me and a couple of girls from the cheer squad can come help if you need it”

 

“Lovely!” Their mother clapped, before walking past her to the coffee machine “Tomorrow we’re going to go have lunch with church John so I want all of you to be on your best behaviors” She told them

 

Ruby heaved slightly before checking the time on her phone “I’m gonna leave now, I was gonna do some studying in the library before class” She said walking over to the door and slipping on a pair of sneakers “I’m taking the bus”

 

“Bye dear!” Her mother yelled as she walked out of the house.

  


* * *

 

  


Ruby looked around the library before spotting dyed pastel blue hair, smiling she walking over to the secluded isle and saw the girl looking at the book spines, happily Ruby rushed over and enveloped the girl in a hug from behind

 

The girl giggled softly not wanting to be caught, she turned around it Ruby’s arms and leaned forward and began heavily kissing the girl and wrapping her own arms around Ruby’s neck. They parted after a few seconds in heavy breaths “Morning”

 

Ruby smiled giving Sapphire a small peck before dropping her arms to her sides “Hey, can we go for dinner instead? I don’t feel like watching a movie much anymore”

 

Sapphire smiled “Sure, there wasn’t anything all that good playing anyway” She shrugged, then noticed how Ruby seemed to be nervous or scared “Hey, you alright?” She asked softly putting her hand on the girl’s cheek

 

The cold touch was comforting to Ruby, even though it felt like ice it was the warmest thing she ever felt “I’m fine, I promise” Ruby smiled softly closing her eyes for a moment in peace “C’mon you promised you'll help me study for my English test”

 

* * *

 

 

It was last period, English. That would have been fine if it wasn’t for the fact that Amethyst also took that class with her, and was beyond pissed, she could tell by the looks she was giving her.

 

She still thinks Ruby cheated on Sapphire, something the girl would never do but Ruby didn’t blame her only her and Sapphire knew that Sapphire was born with, certain parts, to make the pregnancy possible.

 

The teacher seemed tired and bored out of his mind, so thirty minutes before the bell he told us to do whatever we wanted. Instantly the fiery teen rushed to Amethyst side, who was sitting a row behind her on a couple seats to the right.

 

“What is it?” She asked grumpily

 

Ruby took a seat in the chair in front of her, as that student was currently somewhere else “I didn’t cheat on her okay? I would never do that to her, ever!” She whispered, not wanting  other students to hear their conversation

 

Amethyst rose a brown “Were you raped?”

 

“What?” Ruby’s eyes widened “No!”

 

“Then you cheated,” Amethyst said flatly closing her notebook which she honestly just filled with doodles rather than notes

 

The pregnant teen was starting to get frustrated, “I did not cheat, get raped, or have a miraculous conception” She whispered, she knew she had promised Sapphire that she wouldn’t tell any of their friends about her well dick, she didn’t see any other way“Look, Sapphire doesn’t just have a vagina okay!” She whispered even quieter.

 

Amethysts eyes grew wide “Wait, so. She has a dick?”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and slumped back “Yes, she has dick”

 

The nonpregnant teen was silent for a few seconds before gasping “Wait, so you’re pregnant with Sapphire's baby?” She whispered in a high voice “Wait, holy fuck you're pregnant!?”

 

“What the fuck, you’re just realizing this?” Ruby questioned with a frown

 

“Hey, I was more focused on the how then the issue itself” Amethyst defended crossing her arms “So what the fuck are you going to do? Have you told her?”

 

Ruby shifting on her seat “You found out before I did, so no”

 

The girl's mouth morphed into an ‘O’ “Sorry about that” Ruby shrugged, looking towards the window on the other side of the room “So… what are you gonna do about, ‘it’?”

 

The girl let out a heavy huff “Well I don’t want to abort it, I’ve never been religious but I can’t do that” She heaved resting her elbow on Amethyst’s desk “My mom is gonna kick me out, that I know for certain”

 

“You can stay at my place if you want” Amethyst suggested to the girl

 

Ruby laughed slightly, the girl lived with several cousins and to be frank they were all extremely rowdy “No I can’t do that, I doubt anyone is happy with a baby waking them up” She explained, “If I even keep the baby…”

 

Amethyst nodded “Well maybe with Sapphire? She lives on her own anyway” She suggested “I doubt she’s going to be against the baby”

 

Ruby frowned, she hoped that was true.

 

* * *

 

It was after school, Ruby was outside the school. She had just told the coach she quit the team, of course, the coach was pissed as it was close to championships and sudden but Ruby doubted that she’ll be able to stay on the team especially when she begins to show and the school figures it out.

 

A car drove up to the front of the almost empty school, Ruby walked over with her backpack and opened the passenger seat “Hey Sapph” She greeted a bit sourly, tossing her bag to the back seat of the car

 

“Hey” Sapphire greeted leaning across the car to lay a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek “Where do you wanna go eat?”

 

Ruby thought for a second “Can we just go to the park? We can eat a burger or something from one of the food trucks” She suggested

 

Sapphire frowned slightly before her mouth returned to a line “Alright” She said simply, driving the car out of the school lot “Whats wrong?”

 

Ruby sat up instantly and looked at the girl who was too busy looking at the road “What do you mean?” She asked hesitantly, nervousness thick in her voice

 

“You’ve been off all day,” Sapphire said taking a turn, “Pearl said you were talking to Amethyst during English and was asking me if something had happened”

 

Ruby bit the bottom of her lip in thought “I-I’ll talk about it at the park okay?” Ruby said, but came out more as a question “I-I wanna do it face to face” She said quietly

 

Sapphire frowned but nodded slightly hearing the nervousness in her girlfriend’s voice she then put a handout and placed it upside on Ruby’s lap “I love you, Ruby”  
  
Ruby smiled grasping her girlfriend’s hand in her own “I love you too Sapphy”

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby was sitting on the park bench with a small brown bag full of overly salted fries next to Sapphire who had a half-eaten hot dog wrapped in napkins in her lap “Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” Sapphire asked softly, her voice smooth and comforting

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this…” Ruby frowned picking a fry up and popping it into her mouth

 

Sapphire raised a brow slightly before putting a comforting hand on Ruby’s shoulder “You can tell me anything Ruby” She said comforting Ruby’s nerves ever so slightly

 

Ruby shifted nervously, she trusted Sapphire completely with everything why was she so scared? “Remember a few weeks ago, after the party at Aquamarines?” Ruby asked shuffling her feet

 

“Yeah… we ended up going to my place afterward and you spent the night” Sapphire blushed herself getting nervous at the memory of such intimacy “What about it?” She asked, her voice beginning to get shaky herself from the anticipation

 

She was having trouble finding the words, she knew specifically what she wanted to tell Sapphire but was unable to find the specific words “I did a lot of reading afterward, and I read that although rare it was possible and of course the smallest of odds happened to me-”

 

“Your rambling” Sapphire interrupted rubbing her hand which laid on Ruby’s shoulder “Do you-”

 

“I'm pregnant” Ruby admitted, interrupting Sapphire's sentence as the bubble of anticipation seemed to burst within that small moment “I promise you I didn’t cheat… like I said I did a lot of research on it and although extremely rare it happened”

 

Sapphire was stunned frozen, after a few moments of nervous silence Sapphires arms wrapped themselves around the smaller girl in a tight hug who in turn gave a shaky hug back with tears running down her face “I know you would never cheat on me” Sapphire soothed, the smaller girl hiccuped trying desperately to conceal her face from any passersby “Did you see a doctor?” She asked pulling back from the hug

 

Ruby shook her head wiping her face roughly on her forearms “N-No, but I took two pregnancy tests yesterday” She admitted sniffling “I can’t risk going to the family doctor, my mom would find out within a minute”

 

She nodded thinking “Alright, well just so we can see if everything is alright you should go to a walk-in or I can call my family doctor” She heaved grabbing Ruby’s hand softly “Do you know what you want to do?”

 

Ruby frowned discarding the bag of fries in the trash can next to her, she had lost her appetite “I-I think I want to keep it” She frowned grasping onto Sapphires hand tightly as if afraid she would fade away on her “B-but I’m so scared, once my mom finds out she’s gonna kick me out for sure and...” She paused as a hiccup of distress passed her lips

 

Sapphire leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the girl’s lips before leaning back and using her free hand that wasn’t holding Ruby’s onto the other girl’s cheek “Shh, don’t worry about that right now” She whispered rubbing her thumb across Ruby’s cheek softly “I want to raise this baby too, I promise everything is going to be okay”

 

As if a dam was broken, Ruby broke out into flowing tears once again that day however for once it was of happiness and the comfort that her love would be by her side through this hardship.

 

* * *

 

 

It was six weeks later late in the month of April, she was now eleven weeks along. Not much had changed, Sapphire had told her aunt and uncle who live a couple towns away and although weren’t happy they were supportive, Ruby had been texting back and forth with Rose who was a great help to Ruby and her situation she learned that her husband owned the gas station and due to the lack of workers that was why her, a well-paid physiatrist was working at a gas station. As Sapphire lived alone she was currently setting up Ruby living with her permanently in the small one bedroom apartment.

 

Ruby still hadn’t told either of her siblings, friends or her mother. She knew that she would very much have to soon.

 

Currently, she stood in front of her bedroom mirror extremely distraught, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra which was her normal workout outfit but this time, however, was now sporting a rounded bump, grumpily she pulled over a large sweatshirt with her school’s mascot dead center.

 

Luckily as her stomach wasn’t very round it was easily concealed, she gave a loud huff of annoyance. She only had a couple weeks left of school until graduation but by then her stomach would be very much on display as she would be halfway along through the pregnancy

 

She groaned softly, she hasn’t bothered telling her friends. Mostly for Sapphire’s sake, she didn’t like telling people that she was intersex, that didn't bother her, she would be leaving the shit hole of high school soon enough.

 

She turned to look at the side view of her concealed stomach making sure it was completely hidden, she was planning on telling her mother about the pregnancy before the month was over but obviously trying to figure out a way to try and reach her mother was beyond Ruby’s capabilities

 

Ruby’s door swung open causing her to jump back in fright, there at the door was Doc who was smiling “Ruby, you won't believe what happened today!” She smiled walking into the room, swiftly shutting the door behind her and jumping onto her sister's bed “Remember how I've been going off for weeks about how hot Jasper is?”

 

The girl rolled her eyes, how could she forget. Jasper was on the baseball team Ruby used to be in, however due to Ruby’s departure from the team the large woman had started to ignore her and spend plenty of time with the punk girl Lapis behind the school smoking what was most likely some kind of weed “Yea, what did she let you do her physics homework?” Ruby smirked walking over to her bed herself and sitting down at the edge while her sister was spread out in a star shape across the bed

 

Doc stuck her tongue out slightly before looking up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes “I ended up dropping my books in the hallway and she of all people came over and helped me” She sighed heavily before blushing furiously “And for some reason, I blurted out that I thought she was cute!” Doc cried out putting her hands over her burning face “B-But she smiled at me! And she asked me if was going to the game tonight, which I obviously said yes too”

 

“Is there an ending anytime soon?” Ruby questioned before feeling a slight kick in her back from Doc “Ow”

 

Doc rolled her eyes but continued “And she asked if we can go get ice cream afterward!” She squealed sitting up to look at Ruby directly “She pretty much asked me out, right?”

 

Ruby chuckled but nodded getting an even louder piercing scream “Stop being so girly, you're making my ears hurt” Ruby frowned rubbing the side of her head

 

Doc frowned kicking her sister slightly harder in the back, unlike normal time where Ruby would then tackle her sister she shifted and backed away “Is everything alright? You've been acting weird lately…”

 

The girl shrugged “Yeah, just thinking about how finals are coming soon” She said, somewhat lying

 

Doc rolled her eyes “Finals don't really matter for me, I've already sent out my college applications as did most people our age” She explained before looking at her sister in worry “Haven't you?”

 

Honestly, Ruby wasn't planning on going to college or at least any good ones. She was most likely going to be stuck being a homemaker for the time being, after the baby was born she didn't really know what she was going to do  “No, I think I'm going to take a year off or something” She frowned scratching the back of her neck “Don't tell mom yet, It'll devastate her” She added

 

Doc nodded slightly “I’ve learned to stop telling her things when I learned I was gay” The girl breathed out heavily getting up off the bed “Hey do you have any change around? I'm pretty sure Navy ransacked my bag”

 

Rolling her eyes Ruby pointed at her dresser which Doc immediately went over and pulled open “It should be behind some shirts, there should be a few dollars there” She shrugged hearing the movement of clothing before it stopped, after a few moment Ruby frowned walking over to see her sister looking at the contents within.

 

A couple of dollars, a few now useless pennies, a home pregnancy test, and a handful of quarters.

 

Frightened Ruby leaned forward and quickly slammed the drawer close “You didn't see that” She said quietly watching as her sister's eyes rose upward to look at Ruby in the eyes

 

“Ruby, why was there a pregnancy test in your drawer?” Doc questioned, her face stoic but firm “What the fuck, I thought you were gay!”

 

Ruby shushed her sister by quickly placing her hand over the girl's mouth “Do you want mom to hear you?!” She cried out in a whisper, fearful of their mother overhearing “Look, Sapph is intersex! it's her baby and I am keeping it” She said quickly before taking her hand off her sister's mouth

 

Doc stared wide-eyed at her sister for a few moments “Oh shit” Doc muttered, “Wait, how far along are you?”

 

The youngest of the two slightly frowned before rolling up the hem of her sweater to show the slight bump “Eleven weeks” Ruby answered before rolling the hem of her sweater back down

 

Doc seemed to mutter another oh shit, before eyes shrinking to its normal size “So, you're having a baby? A living breathing baby?”

 

The pregnant girl huffed “That's what being pregnant and keeping a baby means” She explained sighing, “Look, I'm planning on moving into Sapph’s place early next month and finally get far away from mom”  She said firmly with a sorrowful look

 

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?” Doc asked with a slight frown leaning forward she wrapped her arms around her younger sister

 

Ruby sighed deeply wrapping her own arms around Doc “I'm sorry Doc, I just didn't want anyone to know until after graduation”

 

Doc pulled away quickly “That's when you were planning on saying something? You're gonna be the size of a balloon!”

 

The younger sister frowned crossing her arms “Well fuck you too then” Ruby huffed crossing her arms overtop her chest “It's not like it's months away, finals is next week” She mentioned with annoyance in her voice

 

“Yea but graduation ceremony won't be until the end of summer, remember something about a booking issue?” Doc reminded, Ruby groaned putting the palms of her hand onto her face

 

“Fuck I'll be halfway through the pregnancy by then”  Ruby sighed out deeply in exhaustion “How did I forget that… fuck I should just skip it”

 

Doc frowned “Ruby you can't miss your graduation that's just insane” She explained resting a hand onto her sister's shoulder "It's gonna be the last day to see anyone in our school there's gonna be a huge party and celebration”

 

Ruby breathed out heavily before slowly sitting down on her bed “I don't know anymore” She sighed heavily placing her hand on her stomach “We should get ready to head out, the game starts soon”

 

Docs head piped up, a smile instantly grew “Oh god, I totally forgot! Holy shit I got a date afterward, you need to help me decide what to wear oh shit should I wear makeup?”

 

Her sister continued to ramble on about her sort of date with Jasper, it was a relief the topic of discussion was off her she smiled softly as she slowly stood up “Cmon I'll help you pick an outfit” She smiled wrapping an arm around her sister’s neck “and fuck makeup, okay well maybe some concealer wouldn't hurt” She said staring at her older sister's pink pimple on cheek

 

“Thanks Rubes” Doc smiled wrapping her own around her little sister's neck, and walked out the bedroom door to find Navy just exiting her room “Oh hey Neiva” Doc mumbled seeing her other identical sister, Neiva was wearing her cheerleading outfit along with tights underneath, if you asked any other the Harris triplets they would all say that their body type did not go with skirts, even Neiva would never wear her cheer skirt without it being absolutely necessary “You heading to the game?”

 

Neiva nodded softly “Yeah, mom was supposed to bring me but clearly she's not showing up” She huffed frowning slightly “Can I come with you or are you gonna make me call Aquamarine?”

 

Ruby shivered “Fine I'll take you,” She said, Navy sure was a fucking bitch but not insufferable, she has a weird fetish for pain which she sadly found out after a very awkward conversation after walking in on her sister watching porn. Neiva was complicated, she was kind, sweet and preppy but loves destruction of all forms “Were not leaving yet, Doc needs to change”

 

Navy raised a brow watching her sisters pass her bedroom door and into Doc’s since she had nothing better to do she followed in “Um why? All her clothes are hideous it doesn't matter what she wears” She said roughly, Doc groaned rolling her eyes “Oh, sorry”

 

“Sure you are” Doc mumbled crossing her arms as she watched Ruby open her dresser doors and look through them before a slight red tue flamed up on her cheeks “I'm going on a date with Jasper after the game”

 

Navy gasped a large smile broke across her face “Oh my god, yes” The girl clapped excitedly, you see Navy did know both of her sister’s sexual preference for Ruby it was woman and Doc it was well anyone with an athletic build, but she sees herself eventually marrying a woman. Navy, it would be a lot easier to call her pansexual but she doesn't really care about being anything but dominant “Nothing in your closet will work, I know just the thing” She smiled before quickly leaving the room

 

Doc frowned “I'm not gonna like like a prep kid or a slut!” She shouted at the younger girl who was already down the hall in her own room

 

Ruby laughed slightly, a few seconds later Navy bursts in with a red tank top and a pair of black shorts along with a small clear case which held an assortment of makeup inside “Okay so these will do, not all that girly but at least it's cute” She smiled throwing the clothes at the eldest triplet “hurry and put it on”

 

The eldest triplet grumbled slightly before pulling her current shirt off, which was just a large sweater and her skinny jeans and pulled the clothes previously given to her

 

Navy started humming looking at Doc “Take of your contacts” She instructed “And put on your glasses” She smiled triumphantly, Doc didn't argue and slipped her way out of the room to the bathroom to take out her glasses and dispose of her contacts, she came back minutes later with her slightly yellow tinted glasses the pierced belly buttoned girl squealed happily “You look adorable!” She commented before wrapping her arms tightly around her sister

 

Ruby who was already tired of standing sat down on Navy’s bed, which was a lot firmer than her own and pulled out her phone “Oh shit, we should probably head out now” She frowned standing back up

 

“But I didn't even get to put on any accessories or makeup!” Navy cried pointing at Doc, who seemed a bit displeased at the idea of accessories “Were sitting in the back, Rubes your driving, I need to at least put on concealer”

 

The pregnant sister nodded “Alright let's go then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a lot, I think I have a problem with timing in my stories but oh well.


End file.
